1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condition changing device, and in detail relates to a condition changing device that has a touch panel as a display section, and is capable of inputting operating conditions according to operating states of this touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Precision and transparency of touch panels have improved, and in recent years touch panels have been used in small portable devices such as digital cameras, music players and mobile phones. These mobile devices are becoming increasingly multifunctional, with a need for various condition settings on a touch panel, and since they are mobile devices, there is also a need for usability.
Japanese patent application number 4178484 (laid-open Oct. 19, 1999) is an example of a touch panel used in a digital camera. In this related art, there is provided a digital camera in which, in a playback state where a grip section of the camera is not being held, an image is displayed on the entire screen of a rear display section having a touch panel, while in a shooting state where the grip section is being held a key icon is displayed at a bottom part of the screen.
Also, the operating mode of a touch panel is generally such that respective items are displayed at specified places on the screen, and if a desired item is touched conditions for that item are executed, or a new screen corresponding to that item is switched to. However, touch panels have recently been developed that detect rotation upon the touch panel to enable operations like jog dial, and that can detect touching of multiple locations at the same time.